teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sable
"Don't worry. Not many people can resist me." - Sable to Orchid. Sable is a sensual Siren summoned by the Wellness Being to try and kill the Revolutionaries. Biography Sable was summoned by the Wellness Being to kill the Revolutionaries. Sable was initially hesitant, considering the leader of the Revolutionaries was the daughter of Baal, but the Wellness Being offered her more power if she does what they say. Sable goes up to the surface and kills a woman for her clothes after having sex with her. She meets Amberlie and seduces her into having sex with her in the forest beyond the beach. They do so and Sable leaves her significantly weakened, so much so that she can't move afterwards. She then meets Orchid, Amberlie's girlfriend, and they have sex as well. Finally, she seduces Ronald and the two strip each other and have wild sex at his house, making all three of them her slave to her every desire. With Amberlie, Orchid, and Ronald under Sable's alluring spell, it's up to Rosalinda, Betty, and Jessica to work together to stop her and they do, sending her back to the ocean from whence she came, freeing Amberlie, Orchid, and Ronald from Sable's enthrallment. Unlike most of the Wellness Being's victims, they kept her alive as they see potential in her for future missions. Personality Sable is a very sensual and seductive woman, often using her good looks and body to get men and women to do what she wants. She has a very disregarding attitude toward her victims, using them mainly for sex and nothing else. Appearance Being a Siren, Sable is an extremely beautiful looking woman. Her body is voluptuous, with her breasts being very large, soft and round. Her butt is the same way. Those two parts of her are Sable's most alluring qualities as a seductress. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Swimming Speed - Sable, when underwater, can swim at speeds faster than that of any human or marine mammal. * Hypnotic Song - Sable can sing a song that hypnotizes and lures her victims to her. * Seduction - Sable can utilize her body to get men and women to do what she wants for her. Her power of seduction can even effect Amberlie, who's a Succubus. Quotes * "Mmm. Go ahead. You can touch them." - Sable seducing Amberlie into groping her soft breasts. *"Ohhh! Oh, Ronald...that was so amazing...!" –Sable after having wild sex with Ronald in his bed. * "Oh yes. I know I'm irresistible." - Sable to Orchid. * "Come to me, Ronald. We can be together forever." - Sable after meeting Ronald and seducing him. *"My God...I always suspected you Succubi of being mistresses of pleasure...Guess I was right...!" –Sable to Amberlie after screwing her mercilessly. Trivia *Sable is pansexual *Sable might be in love with Amberlie and Ronald, remarking their "flawless sexual prowess". *Sable is ticklish, and loves to be tied up. Gallery MV5BOGU2ZTJlMDAtNGQ1My00NWY3LWI0YWQtM2YwZjRlMmRjYTRlL2ltYWdlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjc1NTYyMjg@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,556,1000 AL .jpg|Sable in a bikini Unnamed.jpg|Sable at the beach Sable_smiling.jpeg|Sable smiling seductively at Ronald Sable_looking_at_Ronald_lustfully.jpeg|"Oh, Ronald. One night of pleasure and sex with me...and you'll be mine forever..." 038815f78c13372d9207c3aefbc86130.jpg|Sable about to seduce a victim Sable_tied_up_1.jpeg|"Ohhh...Tie it tighter!" Sable_tied_2.jpeg|"Oooh...You wanna tickle me...? Do your worst!" Sable_tied_up_3.jpeg|Sable as a fisherman ties her down to his bed and violently tickle tortures her after playing with her voluptuous breasts and body Sable_swinging_her_hair.gif|Sable dancing with Jesse, swinging her hair around while twerking her butt against Jesse, who is holding her hands lovingly Category:Sirens Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:The Wellness Being Category:LGBT Characters